doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Strong as Steel- Part 1
The ninth part of my fan series and the series will end with this five parter! Strong as steel and fan series Click here to see the rest of my series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who _The_Next_Doctor And click here to see the previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/King_Henry%27s_ palace-_part_3:_The_light_in_us Story "The tardis is going wrong" the Doctor shouted as he gone around the tardis "I'm sorry" Jane shouted seeing sparks coming out of the console of the tardis. "Was it my fault?" Jane asked "well the tardis is out of control because someone touched this button" the Doctor pointed to the button Jane had pressed. "Okay I get and is this a tardis?" "Yes, how did you know?" The Doctor asked "you said the tardis is going wrong" Jane explained "I guess someone could get that" the Doctor grinned. "Oh no" the Doctor said "what have I done now?" Jane asked "well the tardis is going into a collapsing universe" the Doctor kept on going around his tardis "I cannot stop it, we're going into a collapsing universe." "What does that mean?" Jane asked "it means that we are falling into a universe that is on the verge of collapse." The Doctor kept on trying at the levers and the controls "I cannot do anything" he shouted over another explosion. They heard gas from inside the tardis "we will be at the collapse universe soon but we will have to get out soon." "So we are going into a place where we could die" Jane said "probably will die" the Doctor told her. The Doctor dragged himself to his screen "there are life forms on the planet" the Doctor read. "What sort of life?" Jane asked as she looked confused "it does not say" the Doctor shouted. Jane was on the wall just staying there hoping the tardis would not move again. The tardis spun around again throwing Jane and the Doctor around. "We are landing" the Doctor shouted "no we are falling" Jane corrected him as the tardis plunged into the collapsing universe. "Get ready to die" the Doctor warned "not yet" Jane shouted back as the tardis hit the ground "we have landed" the Doctor said "fallen" Jane corrected him again. "Go out by the door" the Doctor warned as the tardis was upright again "I thought it was on its side" Jane said. "Well the tardis can change the gravity no matter if its on its side or not." Jane and the Doctor opened the tardis doors both coughing "the screen said something else" the Doctor said. "What did your screen thing say?" "It said that there are two different time streams on this planet" the Doctor revealed. "Wait I didn't hear the screen talking" Jane was confused "I meant I read it" the Doctor rolled his eyes. They saw a house in the distance. "Who would build a house in a collapsing universe?" Jane asked "well maybe it was in another time stream" the Doctor suggested. They started walking towards the house "so what is inside the house?" Jane asked "life" the Doctor replied unsure what kind would be in there as they walked up to the house. "Well we might as well check it out" they then heard the cloister bell as the Doctor and Jane looked back to see the tardis disappearing. "NO" the Doctor shouted as he looked back to the house "hopefully we can find another way out" Jane said. The Doctor turned back to the door and knocked on it "we cannot just knock" Jane said "just did" the Doctor smiled. "Who's there?" A man's voice asked from the other side, a voice the Doctor recognised. "The Doctor" the Doctor grinned as the door was opened "Jack?" The Doctor asked "dad?" Jane asked as they walked in. "They could be spies" a women said "I know the Doctor he is not a spie" Jack said as they continued walking through. "But dad" Jane urged "we're going through" Jack forcefully said. They all sat down "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack put his hand out for the Doctor "you returned" he said "well we landed here" "we fell" Jane corrected him yet again. "Why did you let them in?" The women asked Jack "just leave it Julie" Jack said "hi I'm Julie" Julie pulled her hand out as the Doctor shook it. "Did you say his name was the Doctor?" A teenage boy asked "yes James" Jack replied to Jack. "You said the Doctor changes faces is this the one you know?" James asked "No" Jack replied. A large man walked into the room "why have we got me people who we cannot feed?" The large man called Archie asked "well if you want to escape the collapsing universe then you are going to have to trust him" Jane told Archie. "Well they will help and we have got other problems" Jack said "what problems?" The Doctor asked as he saw Jane grabbing her head "the voices are back" she complained "what are they saying?" The Doctor asked "delete, its being repeated" Jane still was grabbing her head. "Who are you?" A 40 year old asked "well Mag he is the Doctor" Jack said "the one who you said was the timelord?" Mag as her face lit up. Then they heard footsteps "I don't see anyone" Jane said "thats because it is an army" the Doctor said. Then glass crashed from all corners as Cybermen appeared out of air. They were all surrounded and had no way of getting out as they all huddled together. "Delete, Delete, DELETE." Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness